1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers having reclosable covers and, more particularly, to containers having reclosable covers which may be locked in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fruits and vegetables are often shipped in paperboard cartons having reclosable lids. One type of carton used for this purpose comprises a separate container body and slip cover, such as that disclosed in Rushing U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,814. Another type of container, such as that disclosed in Chaffers U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,579, includes a lockable lid which is hinged to the container body.
The container disclosed in the Chaffers patent is a stackable container, having upstanding stacking tabs projecting above the container lid, and stacking recesses formed in the container bottom for receiving the stacking tabs of a subjacent container. The locking mechanisms for the lid portions of this container are incorporated in the stacking tab structure. Specifically, a relief formed on side of each stacking tab is adapted to receive a mating upwardly extending locking tab carried by the lid. Such an arrangement would appear to possess a number of disadvantages. For example, it would appear to be quite difficult to pry back the locking tabs from the relief areas of the stacking tabs to permit the lid to be opened. In addition, because of the integration of the locking means with the tab structure, the locking means would appear to be vulnerable to damage in the event of rough handling of the container. Damage to the locking tabs or stacking tabs would prevent repeated secure locking of the lid. In addition, the clearly visible locking means could easily be circumvented by unauthorized persons intent on pilferage of the contents of the container.